Too Far Gone
by Abvj
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, has found that kissing Ginny Weasley is an other worldly experience. Missing Scene for HBP. H/G.


_**Disclaimer: **The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made off this story and it is being used for entertainment purposes only._

**Author's Notes: **Another missing scene; takes place right after "Sectumsempra" and revolves around the chat and snog session between Harry and Ginny I wish were in the book. I tried writing this various different ways, but this is the one that just felt right the most. General HP and specific HBP spoilers.Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Harry used to think that flying was the most amazing feeling in the entire world. The way the wind whipped through your hair, the way as soon as you took off from the ground you were consumed by that light, airy, weightless feeling. The way all his problems, old and new, just seemed to fall away and fade completely the father and faster his flew. 

Flying, for Harry, had always been an escape. The one thing he could count on to take him away from his problems and heartache. That could ease the aftermath left in the wake of memories of Sirius and his parents that consumed him and held on with no chance of letting go.

For the first time in his entire life, Harry Potter had found something that gave him an even better feeling than flying. Something that made his insides turn in and out, his heart ache and pulse race. It made him feel weightless and airy, sure, but it also made him feel carefree. Like nothing in the entire world could touch him, like nothing would ever, ever compare to this moment right here. Right now.

And he was fast beginning to believe nothing ever would.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had found that kissing Ginny Weasley was an other worldly experience.

Better than flying, ten times better in fact, and the only thing he found that was better than his hastily, last minute planned kiss in front of fifty people was the slow sensual kiss she gave him as soon as their feet hit the green grass of Hogwarts grounds.

The way her kiss was alluring and dangerous at once, drawing him in with a force that he did not mind in the least and had no intention of letting go.

The way her hands fisted in his robes as her lips attacked his, savagely then more softly as her hands flatted against his chest, her right hand right above his rapidly beating heart that he knew was hers for the taking.

It was amazing. It was priceless. It was perfect and Harry wanted to make a memory of Ginny, all fiery red hair and beautiful brown eyes and store it in his memory so he would never forget it. So at the end of the day when sleep had trouble finding him, he could think of this moment, think of this unimaginable feeling he had in the pit of his stomach and sleep wouldn't have to find him. He would find it.

Lips slowed, hands fell to the side, and eventually after a long, drug out moment, the two, flushed and rapidly breathing, pulled apart. It took a moment before breathing finally went back to normal, and afterwards the two just sort of stared, half grinning, half frowning at each other, their faces mere inches apart.

Harry wanted to kiss her again, fiercely, possessively and was finding it very hard to restrain himself.

Instead he smiled cordially, took a much needed step back and tried to figure out just what exactly he was suppose to say. What all this meant. He knew what he hoped it meant, but what he hoped it meant and what it actually meant were two very different things.

And besides, he was having a little bit of trouble figuring out just what exactly the siren standing in front of him was thinking through the way she just sort of stood there. Amazed, staring at him with a half smirk gracing her well kissed lips.

Having wanted to do this for weeks, months even, he was having a tough time coming to terms with the fact that what had just transpired between them was even better than all the fantasies he had continued to hold close to him for what seemed like an eternity.

He opened to his mouth to say something, anything and had great faith in the fact that what he was going to say would just come to him as he did so. Only it didn't. Nothing came out, and he was left, mouth gaping, mind blank, and desperately wanted to kiss that stare right off her face.

Ginny was obviously having the same problem, for as soon as she saw this, she did the same thing only what actually came out sounded more like 'oh, bloody hell' then anything else. And sooner than he could think, sooner than he had time to react, her lips were on his, fiercely and passionately with a force that made him stumble backwards slightly. Her arms were around his neck, his around her waist and he matched her tit for tat hoping that everything he wanted to say could somehow be translated through the kiss.

Somehow, even in his Ginny hazed mind, he knew that wasn't possible, and dreaded the moment they would actually have stop doing this-- as wonderful and great as it felt-- and actually talk. But for right then it did not matter, nothing mattered. Only him and Ginny, kissing like he had never kissed before.

When the two finally managed to move away the second time, much farther apart and breathing somehow under more control than the first time, he opened his mouth again and was very relieved when something actually did come out.

"I'm sorry," his voice sounded like an embarrassing croak, and his face flushed immediately but luckily (or so he thought) his suddenly red cheeks could be attributed to their recent snog fest instead of his humiliation. "I'm sorry," he began again, sounding much more like himself, "I just sort of… attacked you like that."

Ginny grinned that sort of half grin, her own cheeks rather flushed as well. "In case you hadn't noticed," she spoke slyly, voice just above a whisper, "I didn't really mind all that much."

Harry cracked half a smile, "I sort of did, yeah."

Ginny shuffled her feet for a second, looked around anywhere but at Harry. "I'm not sorry you did it though. About the whole in front of the entire house, yeah, but not about actually…" she met Harry's eyes and blushed, "doing it."

Harry let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding in, "Well that's good. I mean good because, I'm not sorry either." His words were stumbled and his voice nervous, and if possible his face flushed even more. "In fact I'm kind of happy," he added, almost as an afterthought, wondering why five minutes ago everything was fine and now he could barely get a word out without stumbling all over himself.

The whole situation felt oddly familiar, but he had high hopes that things just wouldn't fall apart like the did last year with Cho. Especially since Ginny had yet to cry and didn't really look like she would be doing so in the near future.

Ginny took a step closer, "Well I'm happy too."

Harry's heart leapt in his chest and he could not help the ridiculous smile that graced his lips, "Are you? Because I've been thinking that you know, that if you felt the same way, that we could, you know--"

A red eyebrow rose comically, "Become snogging partners?"

He flushed again, even more profusely than before at all the images her words provoked. "Well yeah… but no… I mean, I would," he swallowed the painful lump in his throat, "I would want to be more than that."

All or nothing, he thought. And for a brief moment he was seriously worried that all she wanted to do was become snogging partners, nothing more, and while he wasn't particularly happy with the idea (the thought of Ginny snogging someone else was not, and probably never would be, a very pleasant one) he had a hard time thinking he would say no to her with her being so close. And her hair smelling so nice, and did he mention she was close? Because she was really, really close.

Even closer than before when she took an even bigger step closer to him.

Harry swallowed nervously.

Ginny grinned up at him with shinning brown eyes.

Her face immediately transformed into mock seriousness, her nimble fingers played with the creases she had made in his robes. "That's a good thing, too."

She looked slightly odd, standing there in her T-shirt and jeans, freshly showered from after the quidditch mach. She looked clean and proper whereas his robes were disheveled and smelt of dust and dirt from digging through those old cards. They were quite a pair, and he found himself thinking he wouldn't have it any other way.

It was becoming increasingly harder for Harry to concentrate with her in such a close proximity, but he was determined to do so. "Then it's settled then?" he asked, taking a small step closer to her at exactly the same time she took another towards him.

It was as though something was forcing them towards each other. Some unknown force was pulsing and beating furiously between them, connecting them somehow, drawing them closer. And suddenly neither one of them had the will to fight it. Suddenly neither one of them really seemed to want to fight it.

So now they were almost exactly flush up against one each other, the afternoon silence buzzing around them as the slight wind in the air whirled with sudden force.

"What's settled exactly?"

"You're my girlfriend then," he looked at her with narrowed eyes, "aren't you?"

She wasn't serious about that snogging buddies thing, was she? Panic rose within him and clamped around him like a vice. Did she not feel the same way? Was he too late? Did she only kiss him back because she was caught up in the moment? Overwhelmed?

His stomach lurched at the mere thought and he threatened to double over from humiliation.

"Is that your way of asking a girl out, Potter?" Her face was fierce, but her eyes were teasing and all his fears suddenly flew right from his mind.

That carefree, weightless feeling was starting to take over, and even thought she hadn't said it. Hadn't declared her undying love for him like he had selfishly had hoped she would, Harry realized she really did not have to.

Somehow he just knew. Knew that all this anguish of unrequited feelings and pining away hadn't been for nothing. She felt the same way, she had too, it was in her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes that he swore, as cliché as it sounded, he could stare into forever.

"Yeah," he grinned taking a chance and wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "you got a problem with it, Weasley?"

Ginny looked up at him, eyes shinning with suppressed laughter as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not in the least," she said quietly, moving forward just a fraction of an inch to kiss him again only to pull back again at the last minute. "You sure no how to sweep a girl off her feet, Harry."

Harry grinned cheekily, all apprehensions lost. "I do my best."

He watched as she looked away, her face suddenly concerned and serious, he was about to say something, but it didn't matter. Before he knew it, her eyes were back on his, "no turning back then, right?"

It was an oddly worded question, but more of a statement than anything. Ginny looked apprehensive and uncertain, like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop-- a feeling Harry realized he knew all too well-- and as soon as he smiled he watched in delight as the uncertainty disappears.

"No," he said his cheeks burning for reasons he could not explain, "I'm too far gone already."

And then she kissed him again. Full on and hard on the mouth, overriding his senses and thoughts, taking him to this place where everything was hazy and fuzzy. Where nothing else mattered but the two them. Ginny kissed Harry like he was the only thing in her world, and Harry kissed her back just the same. Only more fiercely, most possessively.

Harry held onto her like now that he had her, in his arms, kissing him like he had wanted to for months, he didn't want to let go. Didn't want to lose this moment. He wanted to hold onto it forever, keep it with him for when she wasn't near, so he could always have these feelings and emotions swarming through him.

These feelings of happiness that were drugging him and pulling at him from all different directions. The feelings that were so new and so foreign. Feelings he did not fear, did not give a second thought, he went with it, he let them consume him and override his senses because it felt like as long as Ginny was there, kissing him the way she was, nothing else mattered.

Hands found fiery red hair and tangled within, drawing lips closer than before as softer, younger hands dipped and grabbed at the soft jet black hair at the nape of his own neck. They were drawing each other closer and closer by each passing moment, the ability to breathe becoming an even harder task to achieve as their kisses grew with intensity and passion that had been building for weeks and months.

Harry didn't care that much though. Didn't care about breathing or the fact that they were sharing a pretty intense kiss in open sight in the middle of the day. He didn't care that there was the possibility of a six fiery red haired revolt when people caught wind of this newest turn of events.

Harry didn't care much about anything; just Ginny and the way she was kissing him so wonderfully, so thoroughly it felt as if his toes were curling at that exact moment.

When they finally did part-- much, much later-- breathing haggard and harsh they separated for some much needed air. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, her fingers sliding perfectly within his own, and they began their way back to the castle where, if they could manage to keep their hands off each other long enough, their conversation might just turn to the game and play by play detail of every point won and lost.

And for those few precious moments, with their hands intertwined and silence casting it's comfortable spell around them, that weightless, untouchable feeling that had taken on a whole new meaning for Harry followed them both with no intention of leaving any time soon.

End.

A/N: After getting a review concerning Ginny's eye color, I took this down and did some further research to make sure I had gotten it right or fix it if my instincts had been wrong. Ginny's eyes are brown, like I had first said. If you have any uncertainty read COS chapter three... it took me forever to find it, but it is in there. Thanks to all who reviewed before I took it down earlier today. Your reviews brighten my day!


End file.
